


Star Wars: The Age of Hope

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And learning about Leia's origins as a Jedi as well!, Basically rebooting the whole series!, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Force Tree, Getting to see Rey become a Jedi, Healing, Kylo Ren deserved no Redemption Arc, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mention of Aayla Secura, Mention of Quinlan Vos, Poe Dameron new back story!, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey deserved better!, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, True Love, We need this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Complete and Utter Reboot of the end of Last Jedi and Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to undertake this HUGE adventure and basically revamp The Rise of Skywalker. I loved the movie we got, but it could have been WAY better! This WILL be a Poe and Rey story, it may take a bit to get there, but we will! This story also might be a little slow going as I have to do heavy research before releasing anything as I don't want to offend the masses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Kylo Ren sat in his transporter feeling the flames of utter humiliation lick across his face. He had been bested a handful of Resistance, a force projection of his old Master, and the Scavenger. He could feel Hux’s smugness radiating off of him. It took everything in him not to launch the moron out the window and into the vast space around them. 

He had sent men after the Millennium Falcon, but he had no doubt that with Rey at the helm, they wouldn’t catch it, or find it. 

Rey. 

She had been so close to taking his hand, to making that final connection. And then she went for the Light Saber. Why had she done that, didn’t she realize what he was offering her? What simply taking his hand would have brought her? What-

His body was suddenly pushed back against the seat as the world rumbled around him. He let out a choked gasp as he felt something snap inside himself. Like a string had been cut. 

He sat up, panting softly and looked around. Not one else seemed to be effected by what he just felt. A few of the officer’s looked at him strangely, but other than that they were unharmed. So what had happened? What had caused this? 

Then he noticed how quiet it was. 

He had gotten used to some background buzzing in his head from his and Rey’s bond. Some sense that she was there. But now, there was nothing. An emptiness. 

He stood up and went to the window, looking out into the vast unknown. 

Something had severed their bond.   
  


~&~   
  


It had been such a simple gesture really. 

A simple handshake when introduced. 

What had happened then? 

She had taken Poe’s hand and when they touched, there was an air charge around her. Like just before she put the Falcon into Light Speed. And then she was flying across the room and hitting the metal wall of the Falcon. 

And then nothing. 

When she woke up, she had no idea where she was. 

She seemed to be on an endless plane of nothingness. 

Rey frowned and got to her feet. “Hello?” 

When there was no reply, Rey started walking. If she could figure out where she was, she could leave! 

As she walked, she noticed a figure ahead of her. She hurried toward it and cleared her throat. “Um, hello?” 

The figure turned. It was a little troll looking thing that glowed in a light blue color. Her mouth dropped opened. She knew from the texts that this was Yoda. He had been Master Luke’s mentor. 

“Master Yoda?” 

Master Yoda’s lips quirked. “Rey. Surprised you are to see me.” 

“Uh yeah, I’m surprised. What’s going on?” 

“The Bond with Ben Solo, broken it has.” 

“What?” 

Yoda nodded and shuffled to his feet. “Yes, yes. Born has been, a stronger power. Bonded to you it has. Broken the bond at last.” 

“A stronger power? You mean someone stronger in the Force than Ben Solo?” 

“Stronger with the light, they are. Pure of heart, stronger than Ben Solo they could eventually become.” 

She followed the little shuffling goblin as he walked. 

“So um, exactly why am I here?” 

“To Learn.” 

“To learn?” 

“Yes, yes. Learn.” 

He walks her to a small cropping of rocks that seem to appear out of no where. Standing on the rocks was two figures. Green and Blue Light Sabers danced against each other as they danced around each other. They were wearing blast helmet with the shields down. 

The one with the Blue Saber knocked down the figure with the Green Saber and hopped down off the rock. “I got you Luke!” 

The figure slid up their blast shield and Rey’s mouth fell open. “Leia? Leia was a Jedi?” 

Master Yoda shook his head, almost sadly. “Completed her training, she did not. Strong in the Force she is. Train you she could. And another.” 

“Another? Who is the other?” 

“Time will reveal. Back you must go.” 

“Back wha-” 

Before Rey could finish her sentence, Master Yoda brought his small hands up and pushed them towards Rey. 

The sensation of flying and then falling came over her. She let out a scream and then her eyes flew open. 

She gasped softly and opened her eyes. She seemed to be in a plastic enclosure. She could hear steady beats around her and could hear soft breathing that was not her own. She turned her head a little and almost screamed when she saw Poe Dameron lying next to her. She glanced down and saw that their hands were clasped and tied together with a piece of cloth.

She was about to say something when Poe’s eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, but hit his head on the plastic covering. 

“What the hell?! Where am I?” 

He glanced over at Rey and blinked. “Rey? What the hell is going on?” 

“I-I have no idea. I just woke up too.” She curled her fingers around his and squeezed gently. To her amazement, he immediately calmed down. She smiled a little and kept their hands clasped tightly. 

She was about to speak when a voice was heard. “Vital Signs have stabilized. You can go in now.” 

Rey didn’t know the voice, but it sounded sweet and gentle, almost angelic. 

The door to their left swished open and Leia appeared. She was hunched over her cane, but looked a lot better than she had been. She walked over to the plastic enclosure and touched it gently. 

“Hell of a first greeting between you two huh?” 

Poe choked out a chuckled. “Uh, I guess. What the hell is going on? Where are we?” 

“Well, you are currently on the newest resistance base on Ajan Kloss. We have been here for about 2 weeks, give or take. You two have been out for a little longer than that. What is interesting is that your vitals are on par with each other. If Rey’s heart rate spiked, your’s would do the same thing. Keeping you close to each other seemed to be the only thing to calm you. Hence your hands being tied together.” 

Poe groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand. “That sounds like something Finn would come up with.” 

“Oh he did.” Leia said with a chuckle. 

Rey chuckles softly. “Of course he did.” 

“I called for a resistance med ship to come and examine you two, but no one seems to know what is going on.” 

Rey bit her lip, recalling Yoda’s words  _ “The Bond with Ben Solo, broken it has.”  _ She glanced over at Poe’s aggrieved face. He was not force sensitive, so why was she bonded to him, (if that’s what this was). Or maybe he was, she had sensed something in him back on D'Qar. They had not gotten to meet, but had seen each other, and he gave off….something. 

She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Leia. “I think I know what’s going on.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from the past! Rey and Poe get released from Medical Bay with some conditions, and Kylo Ren gains some insight, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter in my Star Wars reboot. This one is going to be a bit short, and I apologize for that! I am effectively setting up all the chess pieces to move across the board. 
> 
> The next chapter will involve more movement as the pieces begin to move! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy either way, comments are love!!

_ Sometime in the Past  
_   
The Woman pressed down against the pain that ripped through her. She screamed long and loud. She had been at this for what felt like years, but she knew that soon the baby would be here. 

The movement of the midwife and friends she had made in this place reminded her she was not alone. That she had support. As another pain reared up, she grabbed her friend’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Her friend squeezed it back and rubbed her face with a wet cloth, muttering words of comfort. 

Finally, finally, the familiar ebbing from her last birth came. She knew then, one final push and the baby would be out. 

At the midwife’s orders, she rode the wave and gave the last push with a scream. 

As the baby left her body, she sat up a little and watched the midwife work on the small body. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a girl!” 

“Does she breathe?” 

“Yes she breathes.” 

“Is she well?” 

When no answer was heard, she struggled to sit up. “Is she well?”

“Yes.” 

“Then why isn’t she crying?” 

"I don’t know.” 

The Woman sat up more, pulling the coverings from her body. “Bring her to me.” 

The midwife brought the baby over to the Woman who took the small body against hers. She hummed softly, rocking the baby lightly. 

And then, in the silence of the room, a loud cry ripped through the silence. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief and started to laugh nervously. 

The Woman shifted her baby to allow her to suckle at her breast while stroking her soft cheek. 

“Welcome to the world Ailana.” 

  
_Present Day  
  
_ Poe was brooding. 

Rey could feel it as he was sitting right next to her as they had been for the past couple of weeks. But even if he wasn’t, she probably could have still felt it, it was pretty loud in their Bond. While she couldn’t hear him, not the way she heard Kylo Ren, she could hear an echo of sorts. 

He was frustrated, and tired. He wanted to be out of the medical bay and out in his X-Wing. 

She could understand, she wanted to be out too. She needed to fix ~~Luke’s~~ her light saber, she wanted to help Leia and Rose research this Bond between her and Poe, she wanted to hug Finn more than anything. He was always such a calming influence on her. 

The problem was the Bond itself. It was such that they couldn’t be separated for long periods of time without one or both of them spiking a fever, getting dizzy, and throwing up. That was as far as either one of them had let it get before sidling up to the other to stem off the symptoms.

Leia described it as almost a hunger for each other. She and Rose had been doing some research from the Jedi Texts Rey had brought with her, but both were busy with other things as well, so the majority of the research fell to Rey. She had only been allowed one book though, Rammahgon. And so far, the text about four different and conflicting origin stories for the cosmos and the Force, had been  **no** help. Poe had liked the poem describing gods battling in the primeval universe though, so she supposed that was something. 

She was hoping Kalonia would have some good news for them, if they were normal they could leave and she could get started. 

Speaking of Kalonia, the small dark haired woman was bustling around the small space filing their blood work in a tray to be tested by one of the Droids she had working with her. She made a note on her holopad. And then turned to the two patients. “Okay, one last thing to do before I let you out of here.” She pulled a temp scanner out of her pocket and trained it on Poe. After a few seconds, she pulled it back and looked at the read out. 

“98.6, first time it’s been normal in 3 weeks.” 

Poe rolled his eyes and rubbed his curly hair while Kalonia scanned Rey. 

“Kal, it’s going to be 98.6, because mine was 98.6. And we are synced due to the Force Bond.” 

Kalonia smirked at him. “So you say Poe, but I’m the doctor, and every patient needs to be cleared before I let them out into the world.” She looks at her readout. “But you’re right, 98.6.” 

As she put away the scanner, Leia walked in, he noted that she was much steadier without her cane now. 

“Kal, how are our patients?” 

Kalonia smiled at Leia, pressing her hand to the woman’s cheek and giving her the eyeball before speaking. “Both are fit and healthy, bright eyed and one, I won’t tell you who, is ready to run out of here and jump into an X-Wing.” 

Leia sighed softly which was never a good thing. 

“Well, said person will have to wait a little longer. I am not clearing anyone for flying until we get this situation sorted out.” 

“What!” Leia come on!” 

Leia firmed her lips. “Poe, until we figure out how to “separate” you and Rey for lack of a better term, how exactly are you going to fly? With Rey sitting on your lap, or puking all over the console? Because I have to tell you, as a General, neither one of those options really instills me with confidence.” 

She had him there, but Poe was nothing if not stubborn. 

“I can do short missions, and when I start feeling off, I can come back.” 

“And what about Rey?” 

Shit, she really had him there. The past few weeks of being together had, (he would admit begrudgingly), brought them close together. He had taught her how to play Kirgatz, she had read him Poem’s out of her Jedi Text Book. He learned what she liked and what she didn’t like by way of food. He told her about his dad and the Force Tree at his home in Yavin IV. She had told him about her days as a Scavenger, which he had to admit, she had some interesting stories. 

The Force Bond may have brought them together, but something was growing beyond it. He wasn’t sure if Rey was aware of it or not, but she seemed to enjoy their time together. 

He growled softly and banged his hand down on the table. “Damn it!” 

Everyone jumped, but not from him, but from the sudden rattling and clanging of items around the med bay. 

When it stopped, everyone looked at him. He looked down at his own hands. “I didn’t do that.” He said so softly that only Rey could hear him. 

She reached out and intertwined their fingers, a familiar gesture. “You did.” 

He felt himself shudder a little. “I did.” 

Leia moved toward them and covered their joined hands. 

“Poe, Rey, this Force Bond, it’s the strongest I have ever seen. I always suspected that Poe was Force Sensitive before, but I think the Bond has heightened his abilities. Maybe the texts will have the answers, maybe they won’t. But in the meantime, you both will receive training as Jedis. There is no other choice.” 

He looked up, his brown eyes steady on Leia’s. “Because I am dangerous.” 

It was Rey that spoke, not Leia, in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, and no where. 

_ “Your not dangerous Poe, just untrained.Your full of untapped potential. I can’t wait to see what you become in the end.”  _

He was startled at the voice, but he felt comfort from it. He gave her hand a squeeze, acknowledging that he heard her. 

Which didn’t explain the waves of confusion that started coming off of her a few seconds later. 

~&~

Kylo Ren stood before his First Order Officers. His hands were planted firmly on the table as he looked down at all of them. His mask newly repaired gleamed in the lights. 

“We have suffered a losses at the Battle of Crait. The Resistance has escaped, and the Scavenger still lives, and the Jedi Master has passed all knowledge on to her. General Hux, has any progress been made to find them?” 

Hux shifted in his seat, unease radiating off of him. 

“We have sent out signals to all that are loyal to us. No one has responded.” 

“They can’t have vanished! They were on a wreck of a ship, that would barely get them anywhere!” 

The table vibrated under his hands which made his officers draw back from the table. 

“I want them found! Search in the outer regions, interrogate everyone. No one will rest until they are found.” 

With a snap of his cape, he left the room. 

When he got to his quarters, he pulled off his mask and set it down on its holder. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes slipping into his meditative state. 

He wanted, no needed to find Rey. But it seemed when she closed the door on the Millennium Falcon, she closed the door the door on their bond. How? How had it been severed so? 

“A power beyond you has been forged.” 

Ren leapt to his feet and grabbed his saber pointing it at the voice that echoed in his small room. 

His Uncle stood before him, tinged in blue and looked almost tranquil. 

“What did you do?” Ren demanded shoving the saber at the force ghost. 

Luke smirked at him. “I did nothing Ben. It was her. But she doesn’t realize what she has done yet. She will, in time.” 

“Your weak, and she is weak. She will bow to me and beg for mercy before this is over.” 

His uncle looked at him, almost pityingly. 

“She doesn’t stand alone in the Force. You know it, you feel it.” 

Ren turned away, gasping softly. When he turned back to his uncle, the ghost was gone. 

Ren deactivated his saber and put it in its holder. He stomped over to a coded drawer and tapped in some numbers. The drawer slid open to reveal the Book of The Sith. 

He pulled the book out and opened it to a certain passage and read the Sith Creed 

  
_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

_ Through passion I gain strength. _

_ Through strength I gain power. _

_ Through power I gain victory. _

_ Through victory my chains are broken. _

_ The Force shall free me. _

  
And the force, would indeed free him as he destroyed the two that now stood between him and victory where he would become all the Sith. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe go on a mission, and make a few discoveries, some personal and some related to the Jedi. 
> 
> BB-8 is also a bad boy sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again! Most of this stuff comes from the Rise of Skywalker Visual Dictionary. For those of you that don't have, what is wrong with you? Just kidding! It's a really good read though, and has loads of interesting facts! I highly recommend. No Force Ghosts are visiting in this chapter, sorry everyone that likes them! Also no Kylo Ren, I am saving him for the next chapter, as well as the blast from the past. This is Poe and Rey only! Plus mom and dad feels with BB-8!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rey and Poe sat back to back under the large tree that shaded her work space. In her lap was the first book in the Aionomica, which was a codex, correspondence, and scrapbook collected many of the earliest accounts of explorations and codifications in the Force. 

Some of the notes were in Master Luke’s hand, which made her smile to look at them. She had already gone through the Chronicles of Brus-bu, which had given her insight on how to Force Heal the Kyber Crystal in the Skywalker Light Saber. She had been amazed when it had actually worked, not that she doubted the Masters of the Past, but sometimes legends were just legends. 

Behind her, she could hear Poe grunting softly and muttering, “Fucking shit, hell, gods damn it.” 

He was working on fixing the Light Saber casing since the Crystal had been healed. She could have fixed the casing herself, and probably done it a lot faster than Poe. But since he was still grounded from flying, he needed something to keep him busy. 

Their Jedi training from Leia only took up so many hours in the day, and even with their study sessions, he didn’t stay focused for long. Finn and Rose tried to keep him occupied, but they could only handle his “help” for so long before they could do without it. 

As Rey turned another page to her book, she glanced over at the healed Crystal that sat in a small container of water. The water had healing properties to aid the Crystal’s continued health, a recipe used on Jedha before it was destroyed by the Empire. She loved the soft blue color that it emitted, but seeing the Crystal made her sad. 

According to Leia, journeying to Ilum, and making a Light Saber with a bonded Kyber Crystal was something all Padawans did. But not her and Poe, their chance had been blown up with Star Killer Base. 

She sighed softly and flipped another page, ready to give up and ask Poe if he wanted to go run the training course with her, when the word Kyber caught her eye. She frowned a little and read the small passage about the planet Tython. It was said to be one of the Order’s first Jedi Temple, and that it had a Force-sensitive confessional made of solid kyberite which was the mineral base of Kyber. She found it interesting, but not really helpful. 

Then she noticed the page with the passage about Tython was stuck to another page. She bit her lip a little and tried to give it a tug, but it wouldn’t budge. She didn’t want to damage the book, but she needed to see what the page said. 

“Poe?” 

“Hmmm?” He grumbled as he tried to secure a particularly stubborn bolt. 

“Do you have something there that can break two pages apart without damaging the book?” 

He set down the saber casing and turned to her. As the weeks had passed, they had started to slowly figure out their bond. While they weren’t separated, (and Leia didn’t think they ever  **would** be), they had started going longer stretches of time without having symptoms of what had playfully been referred to as touch starvation.

He took the book, looked at the page in question, and frowned as he tried to pry it apart as well. 

“Whoever sealed this did it on purpose, I might have something though.” He shifted through the tool box at his feet before pulling out a dull pen knife and sliding it between the two pages. 

At first there was resistance, but eventually the pages fell apart. Rey flipped the page over and frowned. Nothing written on the page made sense, it looked like a sequence of numbers and letters. Poe peered over her shoulder. 

“It’s a formula of some sort."

Her head shot up so fast she almost hit Poe in the forehead. “I need Beaumont.” 

She hopped off her chair and took off down the ladder, Poe was right behind her, curious about what she had thought of. 

Rey ran through the base side stepping people and almost knocking over a few as she ran with the book pressed against her chest. She found Beaumont in the main base area, Leia and Rose were there as well. She rushed over to him and almost knocked him down. 

“Beaumont, can you help me with this?” 

She held the book out to him as he frowned and looked over it. “Sita...whelen...compound 677. Hmmm, looks like it’s the formula for melting down kyberite. But I don’t know what that would do exactly.” 

“Wait, did you say Compound 677?” 

“Yeah why?” 

She bit her lip a little and tapped her foot. “That is the same compound in Polystarch, it was in the portions I used to eat on Jakku. That was how it rose so fast when I added water to it, I heard Plutt talking about it once.” 

Poe blinked his eyes, catching on before Beaumont or Rey. “Wait, is that book basically saying there is a way to add Compound 677, and what? Grow your own Kyber Crystal?” 

Four sets of eyes all turned to stare at him. He actually felt embarrassed that he said that out loud, what did he know? But to his surprise, Beaumont smiled. 

“Yes Poe, that is exactly what it means. If we can figure out how to get some kyberite, and figure out the rest of this formula, you could effectively grow your own Kyber Crystals. Not one, but dozens.” 

Rey turned to Leia. “General, may I speak with you?” 

  
~&~

  
“No, absolutely not.” Leia said firmly. 

“Please Master!” 

“Rey, that place has been abandoned for years. There is a good possibility that the First Order is hanging around just waiting for some resistance members to show up.” 

Leia started to walk toward the entrance to her private area, Rey followed behind her. 

“Master Leia, please! I will take the whole resistance fleet with me if you want. I will take an armed bodyguard and 50 guns. But please, let me do this.” 

Leia sighed softly and lowered her head at Rey’s pleas. She finally turned, a small smile on her face. 

“Alright, alright, you can go. I have some conditions though.” 

“Name them!” 

“Poe is going to go with you, you’re going to take his X-Wing, the falcon would be too noticeable.” 

“Okay.” 

“And, you only have 12 hours to complete it and come back. I worry that any longer than that, you’ll be discovered. So make this fast Rey.” 

“I promise!” 

“Good. And, there is one last thing.” 

Leia walked over to the corner of her room and pulled a small trunk out. She set it on the bed with a huff and opened it. Her hands skimmed across the silk covering before removing it. 

“These things belonged to Padme Amidala, my biological mother. When she died, they were given to my adopted mother, Breha. She gave them to me when I was old enough, and I always carry them with me.” 

She turns the trunk to Rey. “You’re about her size. And there is no one else in the world that I can think of that I would want to pass them on to.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “Leia-” 

“No, No. You take these. You need them.” 

Rey smiled, a blush tinging her cheeks. “Yes Master.” 

Rey scoops the trunk and makes her way out of Leia’s small area. Poe is waiting with her with Rose and Beaumont waiting for her. 

Poe walks over to her. “Well?” 

Rey nods and shifts the trunk. “She said we can go, but we need to take the X-Wing, and we only have 12 hours.” 

Poe smiled. “Then we need to get going.” 

Rey nodded and looked at Rose. “Do you think you could look into making me something that could potentially grow Kyber Crystals?” 

Rose bit her lip but nodded. “I would have to do some research, and no guarantee I could get it done in 12 hours.” 

Beaumont smiled. “I’ll help Rose. I think I have a few ideas.” 

Rey nodded and handed him the book. “Get Finn on it too. And have him contact us if we need to get anything else.” 

Beaumont nodded and handed Poe some different sized plastic tubs with tiny knives in a cloth bag. “You have to fill these with the scrapings and any intact shards from the kyberite.”

Poe nodded and looked at Rey. “I'm going to go get ready, meet you at the X-Wing in 30?” 

Rey nodded and turned to her own quarters. 

When she got there, she took a breath and opened the trunk. Padme Amidala had lovely clothes, but she was a Queen after all. 

The first thing that Rey pulled out was a beautiful yellow, pink and purple dress. Under that, was a gold dress with sprigs of purple flowers. She smiled over the filmy filigree, running her fingers over it. 

Underneath was a very lovely white cowl with a hood. It looked bigger than Padme’s clothes and wondered if it had actually belonged to Leia. She set it down on the bed and then pulled out a folded white blouse with a pair of white pants. Rey held the shirt up and frowned at it. It was ripped in several places, and was missing a whole sleeve. She would have to fix that; she yanked the still intact sleeve off and laid it down, it didn’t look great, but it was even now. The pants looked fine, so she shed off her old clothes and then slid on the new. Once she was dressed, she looked in the small mirror she had. She didn’t look bad, although her belly was showing with the way the shirt was torn. But once she had Leia’s cowl on, it looked great. She strapped on the bands, belt, and weapon harness that were in the trunk; and finally pulled on her boots. 

She looked over at the holo clock and saw that she still had a bit of time. She pulled the 3 buns from her hair, brushed out her almost waist length brown hair, and quickly braided it. She wrapped the braid around her head and pinned it in place. Lastly, she pulled her hood up to cover her hair. 

She went to the side of her bed, grabbed her bag, and stuffed a few items in it that she thought she would need. She wished she was able to take her saber with her, but could make do with her staff. 

Once she had everything she made her way out to Poe’s X-Wing. As she walked out to the hanger area, a few people stopped and stared at her. She blushed and tried to keep her eyes averted. Once she made it to the X-Wing, she saw Poe in his flight suit talking to Finn. They both turned to look at her and their eyes widened. She pulled off the hood and frowned a little. 

“What are you-” 

Before she could finish her sentence, Finn dropped to one knee in front of her and took her hand. 

Rey squeaked softly. “Finn what the hell are you doing?” 

He looked up, and his eyes were so earnest she lost her breath. 

“I am pledging myself to the Last Jedi. You forever have my loyalty.” 

“Finn! Stop that and get up!” 

He smiled at her, but did get up. 

She yanked her hand away and crossed her arms. “Finn, you’re being ridiculous.” 

He smiled and gave her a quick hug before winking. “If I wasn’t, life would be boring. Good luck you two, I am going to go help Rose and Beaumont.” 

He walked off with a swagger in his step. Rey rolled her eyes as Poe grinned at her. 

“Ready to go?” 

She nodded and climbed into the X-Wing as BB-8 rolled up with an excited chirp. 

Poe knelt down. “Buddy you can’t go on this trip, we are going to be fast though I promise.” 

BB-8 chirped indignantly and made a sad moaning noise. It was almost the same noise he had made when he and Rey first met. 

“Poe, let’s let him go. We might need him.” 

Poe blew out a breath and rubbed his curly hair. “Fine, come on load up.” 

The little droid squealed happily and went to his lift area. Poe climbed in and pressed some buttons sliding BB-8 into the X-Wing. Poe closed the top and slid on his helmet while Rey did the same. 

“Check check. 1, 2, 3. Do you copy fellow Jedi?” 

Rey giggled. “Copy loud and clear Commander Jedi. Let’s do this.” 

He chuckled and clicked a few switches, pulling the X-Wing into the air. 

“By the way, your hair looks great.” 

  
~&~

  
The X-Wing eventually came out of hyperdrive over the frozen planet of Tython. Rey bit her lip as Poe scanned for life forms. 

“Everything seems clear here. I think we can do this in 12 hours, and have time to spare.” 

Rey smiled. “Great!”

The X-Wing touched down and Poe opened the hatch. Rey pulled off her helmet and climbed out out after grabbing her bag and staff. 

Once they were on the ground, she almost slid on the ice. Would have hit the ground if Poe had not grabbed her arm. 

She chuckled softly and he grinned at her. 

“Gotta watch ice.” 

She nodded and they made their way into the dilapidated Temple in front of them. 

“According to the book, it was underground, so I imagine there would be stairs leading-yah!” 

The floor that Rey had been standing on suddenly gave way. She blindly grabbed for something and managed to grab a piece of the floor that was hanging down. 

“Poe!” 

He ran over to the edge of where she was hanging on and tried to grab her, but just made more floor give way. She looked down to try and find a foothold and spotted what looked like a mountain of ice. 

“Poe! The confessional! It’s below me!” 

“Great, I will be excited when I get you back up.” 

The hand hold jerked a little making Rey scream. “Rope? Is there rope or a vine nearby?” 

“No there is nothing. I-I need to think!” 

He lifted his hand to rub his hair and she felt her body jerk with it. “Poe! Do that again!” 

He frowned and did it again. This time her body went with the movement and she was flung out of hole and onto the ground. She panted a little and looked at him with a smile. 

“You used the Force.” 

He looked at his hand in astonishment. “I did, didn’t I?” 

Even though they were both Padawans, and being trained, the Force didn’t come as easily to Poe as it did to Rey. So anytime he did something amazing always made her giddy with pride. 

She smiled and got to her feet. “Okay, now we need to figure out how to get down there.” 

In the end, they did manage to find some vines that they braided together like rope. Once they secured it, they very slowly climbed down into the floor below. 

The confessional was awe inspiring. It was large and looked like it was covered with bark, but she assumed it was just the age of the kyberite. She moved closer to a fade plaque that lay at the base: Martyrium of Frozen Tears. 

“This is it.” She said softly and knelt down. Poe followed her lead as they both paid homage to the confessional. 

After a few minutes, they both rose to their feet and stepped into the chamber. 

Poe shined his flashlight around. “Not sure of how much of this we can actually use, but we can try.” 

He handed Rey some of the plastic tubs and one of the knives. “All we need are a few good samples I guess.” 

She nodded and looked around. Some of the kyberite seemed old and worn out, but most of it was surprisingly clear and relatively bright. She scraped some, and managed to find a few good intact pieces of various shards. 

They worked silently for almost 30 minutes before they heard BB-8 chirping and whining above them. Poe went out and looked up. “What’s up buddy?” 

He chirped a few more times and added whistles which made Rey come out. 

“What is it?” 

“He is receiving a transmission, we have incoming in about 20 minutes. We gotta go.” 

She nodded and ran into the confessional to gather the tubs and knives before shoving them into the bag. 

She slung the bag over her shoulder and then across her body before running back to Poe who was looking at the vine now hanging lose in his hands. “Well that’s not going to get us up, we have to find another way.” 

She scanned the room frowning. “I think there are some stairs over there.” 

Poe nodded. “BB-8 meet us at the X-Wing, stay hidden if anyone comes.” 

The little droid trilled and then rolled away quickly. 

Poe and Rey went toward the stairs, but found they went down not up. Poe groaned and grabbed her hand. “We go down, eventually they will have to come up somewhere.” 

She drew up her hood and followed behind him, hoping they weren’t hurting the little shards and scrapings as they ran.

They finally hit the bottom of the stairs which led into a series of tunnels. Poe growled softly. 

“What the hell is this?” 

Rey glanced over at the splintered sign hanging on the wall. “The Mines of Moria apparently.” 

“It’s going to take us years to get out of here. Unless there is a map around here.” 

“Well at least whoever is coming for us will get lost too.” Rey joked, then she frowned. “Wait, do you hear that?” 

“What?” 

“Shhh listen.” 

At first, Poe can’t hear anything, but when he closes his eyes and reaches out, he can hear the faint chirping BB-8 saying some very undroid like things. 

His eyes pop open. “That’s our ticket out, there must be an opening around here someplace. Come on!” 

He grabs her hand and tugs her along as they follow the faint chirping. 

At one point after a particularly harsh chirp, Poe stops to get his bearings. “I think it’s about time for a reformatting of his hard drive.” And then he thought.  _ “He is so learning this from Rey.” _

“Excuse me!” 

Poe stopped and looked at her blinking his eyes. “You heard that?”

She bites her lip a little. “Yeah.” 

They both looked at each other for a beat, Leia had suspected that through their bond, they could hear each other’s thoughts. It creeps him out a little, but he smiles anyway and gives a shrug. 

“It’s always the mother.” 

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “What?” 

“Sunshine, I have heard some of the things you say. They are very unJedi like, which Leia has said more than once. And apparently, you’re rubbing off on our little droid child.” He starts walking with Rey stomping behind him.

But even as irritated as she is, she can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face when he referred to BB-8 as theirs. 

  
~&~

  
They finally stepped into a tunnel where the beeps were the loudest. Poe shined his flashlight around, but didn’t see anything. “Son of a bitch.” 

Rey shined her own flashlight and frowned when she spotted something. “Poe look.” 

She knelt down in front of a small green plant. When she ran her fingers over the green leaves, she almost fell back when it started humming. Poe stepped back as well, like it was going to explode. 

“Shine your light on it.” She said softly. 

He did which then she was able to see what the little sprig was. “Uneti Tree.” 

“Are you kidding?” Poe asked as he knelt down next to her. 

“It has to be, can you feel the power?” She ran her fingers across the leaves again and the little plant seemed to almost preen under her touch. “This must have come from the confessional. They must have built it inside the Uneti, and it must have dropped seeds down here through the cracks in the floor.” 

“So how did this one grow? There is nothing down here to help it.” 

Rey shined her own flashlight around and noticed a ladder right above the little green plant she tracks the flashlight up to a hole above. “That. It’s the way out, the snow must melt and drip down here. Giving it water, the lights must have provided enough warmth to get it going.” She kneels down and scoops up a small, smooth rock. “We have to take this with us.” 

Poe nods and digs into the bag before pulling out a container. “That’s fine, but you should use the Force so you don’t damage the roots.” 

She takes the container as Poe calls up the hole to BB-8. It takes a few minutes but the little Droid appears and trills happily. “Yeah we are good! What’s ETA?” 

BB-8 chirps and squeaks a few times. “Okay, good, we can probably climb out fast. So give us a few minutes, Rey is getting something.” 

BB-8 chirps a few replies and Poe frowns. “Boy, you are going to get a serious hard drive reboot if you keep talking like that.” He looks down at Rey who is gently transplanting the seedling into the container. “Do you see what you’re teaching him?” 

Rey looks up from patting her dirt. “Commander Dameron, I have heard you talk. You are not exactly the picture of clean language.” 

She grabs up her things and sticks out her tongue before climbing up the ladder. 

When they get about half way up, Rey stops. 

“What’s up?” 

“There’s no more ladder.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah, looks like the top half was taken or destroyed. But the good news is, we’re not that far from the top.” 

“Great, well I think we are going to have to call on a higher power to get us out.” 

He shifted his body into the narrow passage and cupped his hands. “Come on.” 

Rey shifted her body and put her foot in his hands. “Um, what are you going to do?” 

“Throw you.” 

“What? Poe!” 

Poe used the weight of his body and the Force to give Rey a toss. She managed to snag a high rock and brace herself against the wall. 

“Can you climb out?” 

Rey looks up. “I think so. But I need to get you up here too.” 

Before he can respond, he feels a tug on his body. He yelps and tries to grab something, thinking he is falling. 

A frustrated growl comes from overhead. “Poe! Help me out here please!” 

He looks up and realizes that it’s Rey pulling him. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, opening himself up to the Force. Between him and Rey, he manages to get up to the same height she is at and braces himself against the wall. 

“One more boost and we are out.” He positions his body again when she gets into position, he tosses her up. She manages to grab the edge of the hole and pull herself up. BB-8 squeals happily. 

Poe can hear Rey giving him greetings before something appears at the top of the hole. “Look what our Droid found!” 

He reaches out to grab the frayed rope and starts to climb out slowly. 

He almost kisses the ground when he finally gets out and topples into the snow. Instead he makes do with pressing his lips to Rey’s forehead. 

She gasps softly and wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

He pulls back and pushes back a lock of her hair. “That was quite the adventure huh?” 

Rey grins and a blush stains her cheeks. “I’ll say.” 

He trails his finger down her cheek and lowers his head, about to press their lips together when BB-8 trills loudly about the incoming vessel. 

Poe loves his droid more than anything, but the thing has the most rotten timing sometimes. 

He gets to his feet and helps Rey’s to hers. “Let’s get going.” 

All 3 make it to the X-Wing and get into the hair just as the vessel arrives. It looks like a First Order supply ship, but neither one has time to really look before launching into Hyperdrive. 

  
~&~

  
They make it back to Ajan Kloss with just a few minutes to spare on their 12 hour time limit from Leia. She is, of course, waiting to greet them when they arrive with a smirk on her face. Rey climbs down and almost knocks her over with a hug. 

She shows Leia the Uneti Tree, and Leia smiles. “I know just the place to plant this. Rose and Beaumont are waiting for you in your work area.” 

Rey darts off to where her work area is and almost falls getting up the ladder. Beaumont and Rose are waiting for her. She digs the containers out of her bag and hands them over to Beaumont. 

He smiles and hands them over to Rose who has a metal bowl on top of an old heating pedestal. 

Rey watches as she dumps the shards and scrapings into the bowl. One of the larger shards bounces off the edge of the bowl and onto the table. Rey scoops it up and puts it into the pouch on her belt. 

Rey helps Rose adjust the heat with the shards and scrapings until they finally melt down. Beaumont adds some Sita, which is a stabilizing agent, whelen which is used in fertilizer, and compound 677 to aid growth. Once everything has been mixed together, Beaumont shows Rey the crystal growth tray he has built. He pours the mixture onto the tray and turns on the heating coil. 

At first nothing happens, but slowly, the mixture starts to harden. 

Beaumont watches it and makes some notes on his holo pad. 

“We won’t know what we have for a few hours yet, but I think we are going to get Kyber Crystals.” 

Rey grabs Rose and hugs her before hugging Beaumont too. 

She turns to Poe and before she can hug him, he draws her close and presses their lips together. And their bond hums with the pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope you liked it, I feel very proud of myself with this chapter update. I was starting to think it was going long, but once I got going, I couldn't stop! So I hope you liked it either way! Also, for added notes, Beaumont was the character that Dominic Monaghan played, he was apparently a historian which his how he knew about the Sith stuff. Like Rose, he was supposed to have WAY more screen time, but if you have seen the movie, you know that did not happen. So I am excited to bring him to life here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe make a new friend. Poe learns of a past that may haunt him in the future, and secrets of the past are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update! I am so sorry it took so long, I just couldn't get myself in gear with this. But I think it will be smooth sailing from here. One hopes lol. 
> 
> At any rate, there is no Kylo in this chapter, I just couldn't get him placed anywhere. He will pop up next chapter. I think lol.

Rey stood stark still, in what Leia called the Tree Position. Her right foot was pressed into her left thigh, and she stood straight as well...a tree. Normally her hands would be pressed together to maintain balance, but at the moment, she was holding her Light Saber. She was also listening. She had the blast shield helmet on her face, but she knew that her opponent was out there, she could feel it. 

The silence continues to reign as she uses her Force senses, she can feel the wind as it moves through the leaves and branches, the birds as they loop over head. And then a twig snapped. She smirked under the blast shield and turned with a twirl of her Light Saber, she struck out at her opponent. Her saber slammed against another saber with a loud spark of electricity. She hops off the rock and she and her opponent begin a very intense dance around each other, the sabers smacking against each other. 

Finally, ready to end this exercise, Rey moved her foot under her opponent’s ankle and brought them to the ground. She aimed her saber at them and lifted the blast shield to look at them. 

Poe lifted his own blast shield panting softly. “I almost had you.” He said softly, his green Light Saber still ignited and pointed at her before he switched it off.

Rey smirked and offered her hand, squealing when he took it and tugs her down onto the ground next to him. “Almost doesn’t count my love.” 

It still thrills Poe to hear her say the word love anywhere around him. When he had first said it 6 months, 5 days, 3 hours and 22 minutes before, he had been so afraid she would reject him out right, or dance around it. But she hadn’t, she blushed, told him that she loved him too and kissed him. And then they had sex, several times. 

And being with her seems to have opened his untapped Jedi powers, over the course of the last 6 months, he has become faster, stronger, and more open to letting The Force move through him. He will probably never be as powerful as Rey, but he is happy with what he has. 

He sighs when Rey hops to her feet. He is sure she is going to say they should start training again, and he is ready to pull her down next to him and kiss her until she is moaning. But before she can, BB-8 comes crashing through the brush beeping and chirping.

Poe leaps to his feet and takes Rey’s hand before they both run back to base. 

~&~

Once they get back to base, it is utter chaos. 

They manage to make it to the main command area where Leia is issuing orders without tripping over themselves. She looks up relief evident on her face. 

“Oh good you’re here. Listen, we have a problem.” 

She walked them over to one of the consoles. “One of our ally planets was attacked, a place called Polis Massa.” 

Poe frowned. “Wait, I thought that planet got destroyed and became an asteroid field.” 

Leia shook her head. “That’s what everyone was led to believe. But really, members of the Rebel Alliance hid there after the Clone Wars. Luke and I were born there.” 

Leia shakes her head and clears her throat. “The First Order were after the children, they got some, but not all. My contact there went underground with the families and children that are left. I sent a transport to pick them up, some are going to go to a Resistance Base on Kamino, but the orphans are going to come here.” 

Poe frowned a little. “General, do you think that’s wise? I mean, we are a resistance base with a very large target on our back.” 

Leia nodded. “We have plenty of extra adults here that can care for any kids. And if you think about it logically, this is the safest place for them.” 

Rey nodded in agreement. “So what do you need us to do?” 

“Poe is going to help Finn, and Beaumont put together a space for the kids. Rey, I want you in the med bay with Kalonia and Rose.” 

Rey starts to protest, and Leia waves her hand. “You have a gentle manner, patience and, of course you have your magical hands.” 

The last of the words make Poe snort and mutter, “She sure does.” 

Rey shoots him a glare, but sighs. “Fine.” 

~&~

An hour later, Rey, Kalonia, and Rose are swamped. There are about 20 kids, but it seems like more since most of them are crying. Rose has tried everything she can think of to soothe the kids, but nothing seems to be working. 

Finally, in desperation, she grabs up an empty injection cylinder and tosses it in the air. “Rey! Catch!” 

Without thinking, Rey raises her hand and uses the Force to catch the cylinder. Almost all of the kids stop crying and stare at the floating object.

Rey smiles tentatively and starts to move the cylinder in the air, she makes it spin and bounce around making the children laugh. Now calmer, Kalonia and Rose were able to look over the children, Rose takes the sick and injured ones to beds in the med bay, while Rey takes the healthier ones to the small enclave where the kids will be housed. Connix is in charge of settling all of the kids with Kare and Snap’s help. Rey helps a few of them as well. 

Once everyone is settled, she heads back to her own little section of the base. As late as it is, she should go to the officer’s quarters that she shares with Poe, but he is probably sleeping. And with as little sleep as he gets, she would rather just curl up in her hammock. 

But when she climbs the ladder into her area, Poe is sitting on one of the chairs reading something. On the table next to him is a plate of food, and judging from the smell coming from the plate, it’s Fried Crispic. She walks over to him and presses a kiss to his lips before sitting down and grabbing one of the fried snack rolls, there were 6 total so she would have plenty to snack on. 

She moans softly and leaned back in her chair. “That tastes amazing. Where did these come from?” 

“Tuber made them special for tonight’s dinner since we have so many little mouths tonight.” 

She looks over with a frown, his voice sounds weird. “What’s up?” 

He holds up the small black book he is holding. “My dad found this and sent it to me. He thought it was my mom’s, but it wasn’t.” 

Rey scoots closer. “What is it?” 

Poe blows out a soft breath. “It’s a journal that Luke kept, and something that caught my eye is when they were on a mission together, mom got sick. They made an emergency stop in Ach-To.” 

Rey’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Do what?” 

“Yeah. Let’s get in the hammock and you can read it.” 

They both climbed into the hammock, she curled into his side after they were settled. He handed her the book, and she opened it to where Poe had marked it. She skimmed her fingers across the words in Master Luke’s handwriting. The date told it was a few months before Poe’s birth. 

_  
Shara Bey and I have made it to Ach-To. She is still running a very high fever. I have settled her in a hut and given her some Bacta, and it doesn’t seem to be helping her at all. I noticed that there is a Uneti Tree here, if I recall correctly, Master Yoda spoke of it. He said it had healing properties, I will seek it out tomorrow if she is not better by then. _

_2nd day here and Shara is no better. I went out and made a good strong tea from some Uneti leaves. She took the tea, and was able to keep it down. But her fever has not broken. In desperation, I am going to do a blood transfusion, perhaps the the healing properties off the Force will help her. It shouldn’t have any effect on her, however I wonder after the child she carries. He should be fine however. One hopes._

_4th day here. Shara seems much better, I transfused some blood for her again. It’s archaic and painful, but she seems okay. I made her more tea from the Uneti leaves, she seems to sleep easier. I also used my Force abilities to check on her child. He seems healthy and quite resilient._

_6th day. Shara is much improved. I am confident that between the tea and my blood, Shara is getting better. I hope this is a continuing trend._

  
Rey frowned, that appeared to be the end of the events, but Rey could feel there was something more, some secret that was trying to be buried. 

She bit her lip a little and scraped her nail against the flimsiplast gently. Flecks of what she assumed were some sort of waxy substance started to fall off as she scraped her nail harder. Words appeared, but they are not Basic, they appeared to be in some other variation of language. She frowned and scraped harder. Once the wax was completely clear she frowned. 

“What is it?” Poe asked. 

“There are ciphers here that I can’t quite read.” 

Poe took the book and turned it toward him. “Hmmm I think that is...Ryl. Language of the Twi'lek species if I recall correctly.” 

“Wait…” Rey got up and went over to the trunk she kept her books in. She pulled one out and went back to the hammock. 

“There was a Jedi Master, named Aayla Secura. She left some notes, Luke must have deciphered them and learned how to write it. Let’s see…” 

She flipped through a few pages before finding a page that had a box in the corner. “Okay, these are his translations. Datapad please.” 

She used the datapad to keep track of her notes as he handed her one of the Fried Crispic. 

After about 10 minutes, she smiled. “I think I got it. 

She tapped her finger against the datapad and a tinny little voice came out, along with garbled translations over the Ryl. 

  
‘Afa hiko allesh eyan….I worry over the child….Zen’ka smoo talik....Family could be blessed, could be destiny…Qa bril blen akei….What wind blows over the son....’ 

  
The datapad went silent and Rey frowned. “That’s it? That can’t be it.” 

She flipped through a few more pages of the journal, but nothing about Poe popped up. Until almost the end, the words had been scratched out, but Rey could just read them through the scratches. 

_  
~~I lost a true friend today. As hurt as I am, I can only imagine what Kes and little Poe are going through. I want to reach out, but I am cowardly. I stole the life from my blood and passed it to another. Growing up around the Force tree may bring balance, but what does the future hold? Will he be lost the way I saw Ben lost? It has yet to come to pass, but it could. And what of the whispers on the wind I have heard? I will have to confer with the Jedi before me.~~_

  
Rey flopped back in the hammock, shock all over her features. Poe looked equally stunned. 

He finally broke the silence. “Is Luke Skywalker saying what I think he is saying?” 

“That to heal your mother he used his blood filled with Midichlorians and a tea from the Uneti leaves, which because she was pregnant with you, made you **extremely** Force sensitive, and the fact that you grew up around the Force tree may have aided that?” 

“Yeah that.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure he is referring to something else.” 

Poe flopped back into the hammock, his eyes looked a little crossed. “Rey, this is..” 

She pushed back his curls from his forehead and kissed the wrinkled skin. “I know my love.” 

She got up to get another Fried Crispic and scoffed. “Really Poe?” 

He sat up, making the hammock swing. “What?” 

“You ate almost all of the Crispics.” 

“Oh I did not Sunshine, I had one.” 

“Well, I only had two. So unless the other two ran off somewhere it stands to reason that…” 

Her voice trailed off as a small hand came up from under the table and tapped around for a second, looking for the plate. The tiny fingers finally found the plate and faster than a blink, pulled the last Crispic from the plate, over the table and it was gone. 

Rey knelt down to look under the table. A little girl with tangled blonde hair, a dirty face, and a haunted gaze was in the middle of taking a bite when she saw Rey. She let out a yelp and scuttled further under the table, dropping her Crispic. Rey held up a hand and said in a soothing voice. 

“Shhh shhh, it’s okay, no one is going to hurt you.” 

The little girl looked at her with the largest green eyes she had ever seen, clutching a ragged...something between her dirty hands. 

“What’s your name sweetie?” She said softly. 

“K-K-Kit.” She said so softly Rey could barely hear it.

She smiled gently. “That’s an excellent name, I’m Rey. Do you want to come out of there?” 

The girl shook her head no, eyes getting larger as Poe appeared next to Rey. She scooted back further under the table, whimpers starting to drop from her lips. 

Rey looked over at Poe and then back at Kit. “It’s okay Kit. This is Poe, he's my mate. He won’t hurt you either.” 

The girl gave him a withering stare, but did stop whimpering. 

“Okay, now we have all been introduced, why don’t you come out of there so I can get a good look at you. And you know, we have fresher here. Maybe you and I can go get cleaned up a little bit. And your uh...thing there.” 

“Recuerdo.” The little thing said softly, slowly crawling toward them. 

Poe gasped and held out his hand slowly so Kit could take it. “Tu hablas Yavinese?” 

The little girl jerked her head up and nodded. “Sí, hablo Yavinese!” She smiled, showing gaps in her teeth. 

Poe helped her out and Rey almost started to cry. She was tiny, and so thin. She cleared her throat and held out her hand. 

“Come on Kit. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

~&~

It took almost an hour to get Kit cleaned up and into clean clothes. Since there were no small clothes around the base, adults were offering up shirts, and fashioning makeshift outfits. 

Kit gets the pleasure of being dressed in one of Poe’s old shirts and Rey uses her old wraps to fashion a pair of underclothes for her. 

She carries the now clean Kit toward the makeshift building where the other kids are. They are about halfway there when the little girl starts to struggle against Rey’s arms. 

“Please, I don’t want to go there with the other kids. I want to stay with you!” 

“But sweetheart, there is no place to sleep. You have a nice bed in the…” She stops short at the huge, frightened eyes and feels a jolt. She was Kit once upon a time, and what she wouldn’t have given to have someone take her someplace safe just for one night. 

Rey sighs and turns, carrying the little girl back to her area under the tree. 

She gets her settled into the hammock as Poe makes the two of them a little pallet on the floor. There is hardly any room, but Rey figures they can make do.

She settles down next to him after Kit is tucked into the hammock. “Sorry about this Commander, I know it’s not a nice officer’s bed.” 

Poe chuckled and used his foot to give the hammock a small push, letting Kit rock to sleep with stars in her eyes. 

“Eh, beds are overrated you know? I would rather be tucked in next to you wherever there is a spot.” 

“Why Commander, are you propositioning a Jedi?” 

“Repeatedly and often.” 

“I would take you up on that, if we didn’t have a youngling next to us.” 

“Next time then.” He said his voice was full of promise. 

She snuggled into his arms and sighed softly. “Next time.” 

  
Sometime in the Past   
The little girl clutched the older woman’s hand as they walked. 

A large cloak covered the older woman’s head and most of her face, the little girl’s cloak hung like a large sack, she was mostly obscured in the darkness. 

A sudden scream behind them made the little girl jump and almost turn, but the woman next to her gripped her hand tightly. “Keep walking Ailana. Eyes forward.” 

The little girl nodded and continued her walk, moving a little faster now as explosions started happening behind them. 

They walked down twisted corridors, opened doors that had never been opened before, and moved through the halls like ghosts. Death and screams littered the halls as they walked, but the woman never faltered. 

Finally, the two made it outside to where a transport ship was docked. Another figure stood next to it, when the two appeared, a Light Saber ignited. “Stay away from this transport.” 

“Aayla, it’s me!” 

The saber deactivated and the other figure pushed back her hood. “Ahsoka!” 

Ailana and Ahsoka quickly ran over to where Aayla was standing. 

The two pressed their foreheads together before Ahsoka pulled away, a smile gracing Aayla’s lips. 

“Kazumi wants Ailana on the transport.” Ahsoka said softly. 

Aayla looked around. “Where is Kazumi?” 

When Ahsoka said nothing, Aayla’s face fell. “No, don’t tell me she...no.” 

Ahsoka sighed. “She felt she could reason with him, that she could reach him.” 

“Still?” 

“Always.” 

Aayla sighed. “Well if on this transport Kazumi wants her, then on the transport she shall go.” 

Ahsoka nodded and was about to say more when the air was suddenly filled with blaster shots. 

Ailana screamed as Ahsoka pulled her behind her and ignited her green Light Saber. She deflected the blaster shots, using the Force to push Ailana toward Aayla. 

“Get her on the transport!”

The thrusters on the transport powered on as Aayla yanked open the door and shoved Ailana into it. She slammed the door and the transport slowly lifted into the air. 

The little girl peered out the window, watching Aayla activate her activate her blue saber and stand next to Ahsoka helping her deflect the blaster shots as the small dock was rushed by people in black cloaks. 

More blasters filled the air as the transport lifted higher. She watched as first the green saber fell, followed by the blue. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed into her hands as she left behind the only world she knew. 

~&~

Days later, Yoda, Bail Organa, and Obi Wan sat together, trying to make sense of the events over the last few days. 

Yoda rubbed his neck gently. “Hidden, safe, the children must be kept.” 

Obi-Wan noded. “We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence.” 

Yoda sighed softly. “Hmm... Split up, they should be.” 

Bail Organa smiled a little. “My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us.” 

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda. “And what of the boy?”

The small green man nodded sagely. “To Tatooine. To his family, send him.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, looking older by the minute. “I will take the child and watch over him.” 

The 3 men nodded and stood. 

As he moved to the door, he felt a tug in the Force. Almost a flicker. 

_There was another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That was....well! Any guesses of the characters introduced? Any thoughts? Sorry I brought up Midichlorians, I swear that will be the only time, and we shall never speak of it again lol 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and Kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! There will be more coming.


End file.
